Alfonse
, Alfons |fullname = |jap_fullname = |alias = |jap_alias = |gender =Male |race =Human |relatives =Gustav (Father) Unnamed Mother Sharena (Younger Sister) |game =Fire Emblem Heroes |firstseen =Prologue: World of Zenith |class =Lord |mirage = |voiceby ='Japanese' Tatsuhisa Suzuki English Ray Chase }} Alfonse is a main character and protagonist in Fire Emblem Heroes. He is a prince of the Askr Kingdom and a member of the Order of Heroes. He is the older brother of Princess Sharena and the son of King Gustav. Profile Being a prince of the kingdom of Askr, many people, his own father included, protested when he joined the Order of Heroes, though others felt it was his usual behavior. Prior to the events of Heroes, he was close friends with a fellow member named Zacharias, who eventually disappeared, and another hero he befriended had left to go home, leaving Alfonse cautious of befriending other heroes. This is why he repeatedly reminds Sharena not to get too close with the other Heroes. Personality Alfonse is a kind and serious man who is eager to maintain peace. He finds it hard to trust people, especially heroes and the summoner. This is because of Zacharias, a hero he was close with, “dying” in battle. Another hero Alfonse had bonded with had left to go home, with also played a part in his distant nature. Alfonse thinks of himself as not being the “prince” type, and joined the Order of Heroes even when Askrian people said it wasn’t royal-like and his father expressed outrage. He has shown to be an able strategist, outwitting Surtr in order to let people escape their villages, and cornering Laegjarn by studying Nifl's geography. Alfonse is also very knowledgeable, providing background on many aspects of Zenith and the seasonal festivals. In-Game |-|Original= ;Prince of Askr :A prince of Askr and a member of the Order of Heroes. Kind and serious, and eager to maintain peace. Base Stats Rarity: ✯✯ Sword |Skill= Iron Sword Daylight }} Skills 'Weapon' 'Special' 'Passive' Overall Base Set Alfonse is one of the Askran Trio that players of Heroes receives at the very beginning of the game. Of the three, he is the Sword wielder with solid physical bulk from his decent HP and Def and a solid Atk for powerful attacks. Unfortunately, Alfonse is hindered by low Spd, causing many units to easily double attack him with his 25 maximum at 5 Stars and a low Res stats makes him incredibly fragile to nearly all forms of magic attack. His legendary weapon, Fólkvangr, has an innate Defiant Atk 2 built in, making him stronger when he is damaged. Compared to most innate weapon skills, Alfonse's is not nearly as useful as it requires him to be injured to reap the benefits, which he lacks the overall bulk to maintain. He has Sol for an attacking skill to keep him healed as he battles, but is not useful to him in the long run compared to better combat skills. Death Blow 3 gives him more Atk when he initiates, leading him to have a solid 57 base Atk on initiation, which is powerful, but his lack of speed leaves him unable to truly reap the benefits. Spur Atk 3 gives allies 4 bonus Atk when adjacent to him. Overall, Alfonse is a fairly average unit. His guaranteed access makes him good for a starting unit, but Alfonse cannot compete with much of the increasing meta, especially given that additional copies of himself cannot be pulled, preventing merge bonuses or obtaining IVs. Counters Alfonse has a plethora of counters. Any strong magic users can easily dispatch him with ease with strong double attacks. His low speed and resistance combo opens the window for some green mages to dispatch him as well, including Nino and Summer Elise. Tanky Blue units like Effie, female Corrin, and Nowi easily wall him and prevents him from doing any meaningful damage while they counter him. Finally Alfonse is weak to Swordbreaker units. Skill Inheritance Options Fólkvangr overall is not worth using if planning on using him in Arenas. Alfonse's low speed makes him better suited for Slaying Edge+ to make up for his poor speed by accelerating the Special cooldown timer. Alfonse's low Spd does make Brave Sword+ somewhat viable as taking the 5 Spd drop is a pretty high cost to pay in order for him to gain a guaranteed follow up strike, though it also increases the amount of units that can counter him. Reposition is his best option for his support skill as it is the best unit manipulation skill. Ignis and Bonfire are his best skills to capitalize on his respectable Def. Ignis is better if running Slaying Edge+ and Brave Sword+ while Bonfire is better for Alfonse using Fólkvangr. Steady Breath helps to increase his physical bulk during the opponents turn, but for those who cannot acquire Brave Ike easily, Fury and Triangle Adept can work on him since Fury's stat increase helps him while Triangle Adept at least helps him to dispatch more Green Units while not caring that he loses damage to Blue Units who he already cannot deal with. Alfonse himself works well with Swordbreaker to at least deal with his fellow Red units. Finally, Alfonse works best with Hone Atk 3 instead of Spur Attack. |-|Hares at the Fair= ;Spring Prince :A prince of Askr who's kind and serious. He's taking part in the spring festival as a member of the Order of Heroes. Base Stats Axe |Skill= Giant Spoon+ Daylight }} Skills Weapon Weapon Refinements ;Giant Spoon+ Special Passive Quotes ''Heroes'' :Alfonse/Heroes Quotes Non-Canon Appearances Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Alfonse is illustrated in the trading card game Fire Emblem Cipher with the following cards: * * * * * Trivia *Alfonse shares his English voice actor, Ray Chase, with Roy and Gaius. *Alfonse's official artwork depicts him wielding the Fólkvangr. Gallery Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters